Under the Predacons Spell
This is how under the Predacons spell goes in The Predacon and Maximal Battle of the Bands. Skylynx and Darksteel stand back stage Predaking: Remember, boys. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power is restored. pendants glow a pale green. Then the curtains open and they begin their song :Predacons ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Now that you're under our spell! ::Blindsided by the beat ::Clapping your hands, stomping your feet ::You didn't know that you fell :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Now you've fallen under our spell :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predacons ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell :Predaking ::Listen to the sound of my voice :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Soon you'll find you don't have a choice :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Captured in the web of my song! :and Darksteel ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Predaking ::Soon you'll be singing along :and Darksteel ::Oh, whoa, oh :Predacons ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::We've got the music makes you move it ::Got the song that makes you lose it ::We say "jump", you say "How high?" ::Put your hands up to the sky ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our spell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::You didn't know that you fell ::Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::Now that you're under our :Predaking ::Spelll ::Laughter Sonata: That's not good. Adagio Dazzle: Who cares if it's not good? They have pendants but not the same colour as ours. Aria Blaze: Then what are we going to do then? Adagio Dazzle: I have a plan. But we need to whisper so that they don't hear us. Aria Blaze: Okay. whispers the plan in Aria and Sonata's ears Sonata: Got it. Aria: Right. Dazzlings step onto the stage Adagio Dazzle: Let's get this show started. :Dazzlings ::Power, was all we desired (we desired) ::But all that grew inside of us was a darkness we acquired ::When we began to fall ::And we lost the path ahead ::That's when your friendship found us ::And it lifted us instead ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today ::Ambition, was what we believed ::Would be the only way to set us free ::But when it disappeared ::And we found ourselves alone ::That's when you came and got us ::And it felt like we were home ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today! Dazzlings pendants glow rainbow colours Sonata: Rock and roll! Aria: I think it's expressing the Magic of Friendship. Adagio Dazzle: Same here. Sonata: The more we sing about it, the more people it brings together. Adagio Dazzle: Got it. Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You girls totally rocked! Adagio Dazzle: Thanks. Sonata: I just wonder where Predaking and his two stooges got thos pendants from. Aria Blaze: Who? Sonata: Predaking! Remember? He was a Predacon created by the Decepticon Shockwave. Adagio Dazzle: Indeed. Aria Blaze: Now that you mention it, I'm starting to wonder where they got those pendants from too. Fluttershy: Yeah, we learned the way how to defeat them. Ratchet: Hold on! Pendants? Like yours? Sonata: Yes. Only they're green. Percy: Yep, Green Pendants. Ratchet: in realization Hold on! Toby: What's hold on?! Ratchet: It means wait a minute! James: Now I get it. researches the Predacons' Pendants on the internet Ratchet: I Discovered out that Predacons' Pendants have controlling power. Skyla: That's sounds like how the Dazzlings did it. Toby: Okay, Correct. Twilight: I don't get it! Where did the Predacons get those pendants? Thomas: I don't know. Ratchet: But I do. The Predacons forged them from Synthectic Energon crystals. Twilight: Okay. Ratchet: But I do not know how they can be destroyed. Twilight: I guess we'll have to do what we did to the Dazzlings to them. Toby: Same here. Adagio Dazzle: Well, then let's do it. Sonata: Same here. Aria Blaze: I am ready to get rid of the pendants those Preds are wearing. Toby: Got it. Thomas: We can do it. Percy: Right. James: We'll take them down. Emily: No Problem. few hours later with Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel Predaking: We need some magic to grow stronger! Skylynx: Yeah! Our true power is being restored! Darksteel: Yeah indeed! Predaking: Everyone in this so called "Equestria Girls" universe gives a little strength everytime. But not the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings are special. Darksteel: But those girls or sirens, or whatever they are, aren't under our spell. How are we supposed to break those three up? Skylynx: I don't know. Predaking: Remember how the Dazzlings used to argue every time when they first tried this? Darksteel: Why? Predaking: groans You know, Sonata and Aria argued all the time when the Dazzlings first tried to take over this world. But since you two aren't doing it, it's making our way of doing it a lot easier. Skylynx: How does it do that? Predaking: You two haven't been arguing since Unicron's attack. Darksteel: Some plan, Predaking. Predaking: Never mind how our "some plan" is going to work. The Dazzlings are easier to break up than the Rainboom and everyone else in pathetic Equestria Girls universe. Skylynx: Correct, So we need to beat them up. Darksteel: And the only way to do that is? Skylynx: We wait until they are defeated. Darksteel: But they're not bad guys anymore. Predaking: Listen, Do you wanna beat them or not. Darksteel: Yes. But the Dazzlings aren't evil anymore. Skylynx: Indeed. thinks for a moment Predaking: I have a plan. Darksteel: What is it? Predaking: I think we need to beat those Dazzlings up. Darksteel: But how? They aren't bad guys anymore. Skylynx: Now i get it. Predaking: We need to get them out of the competition. Skylynx: Perfect. Predaking: And I know just who we can ask to help. Darksteel: Who? Predaking: Starscream. Darksteel: Starscream, pretty evil. Skylynx: I know. But where can we find him? Darksteel: Where? Predaking: You know the Decepticon fortress Darkmount, right? Skylynx: Yes, we get it. Predaking: Then we can find him there. Come on. into beast mode and takes flight Darksteel: Right then. and Skylynx transform into beast mode and follow him Skylynx: Wait for us. soon arrive at Darkmount where they find Starscream sitting on the throne Starscream: What's taking so long? Predaking: Starscream! Darksteel: We're late! Skylynx: We need to ask you a favour! Starscream: What is it? Predaking: You remember the Dazzlings, don't you? Starscream: Yes, I know them. Predaking: Well, apparently, they've become good guys. Skylynx: Indeed. Darksteel: And they are no longer evil. Starscream: Carry on then. Predaking: Well, we've started another Battle of the Bands between the Maximals and the Predacons from the Beast Wars universe and everyone in the Equestria Girls universe. Darksteel: That's right. Predaking: And they've been asked to play in the finals! Skylynx: So what do you say to helping remove them from the contest? Darksteel: If we get rid of them, Then we might win! Predaking: So, what's you answer? Starscream: My answer? Predaking: Yes or no? Starscream: Yes. Predaking: Here's what we want you to do: We want you to trap the Dazzlings beneath the stage. Starscream: Okay. Predaking: Thanks. Skylynx and Darksteel Trust me, this is going to work brilliantly. Skylynx: Indeed. Darksteel: Yeah. smirks Starscream: Perfect. Predacons transform into beast mode and take flight. Starscream transforms and follows them Predaking: Let's get them and beat them up. arrive back on Earth. The Battle of the Bands starts and Starscream sees the Dazzlings as they land and transform into robot mode Darksteel: There they are. Predaking: Now's your chance, Starscream. Starscream: Got it. pulls a lever and the Dazzlings fall under the stage Starscream: Have a nice trip, Dazzlings. See you next fall! Rainbooms are watching and gasp Rainbow Dash: Oh no! Not the Dazzlings too! Fluttershy: We have to rescue them. But we can't do it alone. We need help. Applejack: Right. Twilight: But we need help from someone who isn't under the Predacons' spell. Rarity: We can tell Optimus to help them. Twilight: But Optimus Primal is under their spell. Thomas: Maybe Ty and the others can help. Applejack: You mean the Dinotrux? Percy: That's right. Twilight: Come on! Let's go and get them! underneath the stage Sonata: Oh no, We're trapped. Aria: If you had seen Starscream pulling the lever, none of this would have happened. Adagio: What are we going to do? Aria: Nothing, thanks to worthless Sonata! Sonata: Listen, We got to get out of here! Adagio: We know. But it's your fault that we're stuck here. Aria: It's your fault, Adagio! Sonata: No, it's yours, Aria! Dazzlings soon start arguing and their negative energy, which is red, floats upwards Predaking: Perfect, now we can get to where the Dazzlings got up to. under the stage Adagio: Hold on! the negative energy floating upwards Aria: Oh no. Sonata: We have to stop! This what they've been after all along! They've been feeding off the magic inside us and everyone else! Adagio: I was right, They've been feeding off of our negative energy as well! Aria: But how could they be using our magic? It's from our pendants? Sonata: We're doomed! Adagio: No we're not! a noise What's that sound? Aria: It's that door. Sonata: Someone's trying to knock it down from the outside. Adagio: Is that? red robotic tail smashes the door Twilight: Don't despair, I'm here. The Dazzlings: Twilight! Applejack: I'm here to save you. Sonata: Applejack! Fluttershy: Let's go and stop the Predacons. Adagio: Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash: We're going to save the world from Starscream! Aria: Rainbow Dash! Sunset Shimmer: You will be able to stop the Predacons. Adagio: Are we glad to see you. But what's with the big red robotic tail? Twilight: That's Ty. shows his face Ty: Hello. Sonata: back in shock Whoa! Aria: Ouch. Sonata: Sorry. Adagio: Now let's go. rush outside Percy: Okay, now we gotta stop the Predacons. Sonata: Shh! They're about to sing! :Predacons ::vocalizing :Predaking ::Welcome to the Show :and Darksteel ::Ah-ah, ah :Predaking ::We're here to let you know :and Darksteel ::Ah-ah-ah, ah :Predaking ::Our time is now :and Darksteel ::Ah-ah, ah :Predaking ::Your time is running out :Predacons ::vocalizing ::Feel the wave of sound, as it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna sta-a-ay ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now Sonata: Okay, guys, now's our chance. Adagio: Then Let's do it! :Dazzling Rainbooms ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::I've got the music in me ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh :Shimmer ::Don't need to hear a crowd ::Cheering out my name ::I didn't come here seeking ::Infamy or fame :Dazzling Rainbooms ::The one and only thing ::That I am here to bring ::Is the music, is the music ::Is the music in my soul ::Gonna break out (Out!) ::Set myself free, yeah ::Let it all go (Go!) ::Find the music in your heart ::Let the music make you start ::To set yourself apart! Predaking: So, The Dazzling Rainbooms want to turn this into a real battle of the bands, so let's battle. :Predacons ::What we have in store ::All we want and more ::We will break on through ::Now it's time to finish you! Predaking: Prepare for your doom! Sunset: Dazzlings, we need you! Sonata: Right! Dazzlings grab microphones and their pendants glow rainbow colours :Dazzle ::You're never gonna bring us down :Dusk ::You're never gonna break this part of us :Blaze ::Our friends are here to bring us 'round :Dazzlings ::Not singing just for popularity :Dazzlings and Sunset Shimmer ::We're here to let you know ::That we won't let it go :Dazzling Rainbooms ::Our music is a bomb and its about to blow :Dazzlings and Sunset Shimmer ::And you can try to fight ::But we have got the light :Dazzling Rainbooms ::Of friendship on our side ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together ::We will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives! :Dazzling Rainbooms and crowd ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together ::We will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives, SURVIVES!!!! large alicorn projection appears and destroys the Predacons' beast mode projections and their green Synthectic Energon pendants :Predacons ::off-key ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward Audience: Boo! Adagio: Go on, audience of friendship. Give them payback for what they did to you. Sonata: Okay. audience starts throwing food at the Predacons. They are forced to flee from the stage Sunset: Guess that explains why Category:Transformersprimfan